organizedcrimeencyclopediawikiaorg-20200214-history
Lars-Inge "Svarten" Svartenbrandt
Learn some damn English! Lars-Inge "Svarten" Svartenbrandt, born Lars-Inge Andersson now Lars Patrick Ferm, born May 5, 1945 in Grytnäs (Avesta) in Dalarna, Sweden, is a known criminal. Svartenbrandt has spent in total of 40 years imprisoned and the number of robbery, violence and escapes have made him one of Sweden's most famous and infamous criminals. He died in a fire in his flat in Kopparberg in Sweden on April 16th 2016. Life of Crime Learn some damn English! Lars-Inge Black Brandt grew up under tragic circumstances in Dalarna. When Lars-Inge 1992 Black Brandt was an attempted robbery at Handelsbanken at St. Eriksplan, Stockholm, he fled on a bicycle through Rörstrandsgatan to Karlbergs slottspark and arrested at the bushes at Pompe's grave. Svartenbrandt sought after arrest commit suicide at Kronoberg remand prison in Stockholm but the guards managed to stop him and later claimed that he "have been cured through salvation" (something he wrote in his autobiography that came out during the mid-1990s). In late 2007, Black was released Brandt again and then sold his book "... men utan kärlek"(...But without love) and also gave lectures. Private Life Learn some damn English! Svartenbrandts's son Jack died on November 4, 2006 at age 14 in a coach crash in Svalöv. Svartenbrandt received death bid at Norrtälje Institution where he was incarcerated. He has four children. His daughter Jackie Ferm won the third season of Swedish Paradise Hotel in 2010. Svartenbrandt Criminal Record # 1957: Setting the age of twelve behind bars on juvenile school. # 1962: Convicted - 17 years old - to his first imprisonment . # 1967: The penalty increases for aggravated theft and threats against staff. # 1969: First conviction for armed bank robbery. # 1972: Escapes the Kumla bunker along with 15 other prisoners, including Miroslav Barešić and Andjelko Brajkovic. # 1973: Escapes together with three other prisoners in a garbage truck. # 1979: Escaping again, robbing the mail on Döbelnsgatan in Stockholm and opened fire, three policemen injured. Sentenced to twelve years imprisonment. # 1981: Trying to escape with a fellow prisoner after having chopped down a guard with a sharp toothbrush. # 1983: His former wife tries to release him from prison. It failes and he was sentenced to an additional ten months. # 1986: On the lam, he robs a bank and sentenced to an additional 7.5 years in prison. # 1990: Robs a gas station and keep a woman locked up in Säter hospital for six days. # 1992: Robs Handelsbanken on St. Eriksplan in Stockholm . # 1995: Released and a free man. # 1996: Sentenced to four and a half years in prison for mail robbery . # 1999: Sentenced to six months in prison after having been involved in shootings of police officers in Linköping. # 2001: Sentenced to one year in prison for domestic violence of his ex-wife in southern Sweden. # 2002: Released from prison and moves to Arbrå in Hälsingland. # 2002: Robs Systembolaget (Liquor Franchise) in Söderhamn. Apprehended in Bollnäs and sentenced to seven years in prison. # 2007: Released. # 2008: Caught by Police officers on January 10 in Borlänge for drug offenses (personal use) and knife crimes against the law. # 2008: Caught by Police officers on August 13 near Borlänge armed and red-handed during a burglary. # 2009: Wanted for bank robbery suspect in Säter, central Sweden on 8 April and arrested on suspicion of the robbery at a petrol station outside Counsel Hagfors, Värmland on 9 April. # 2009: Sentenced to five years in prison for robbery in Säter Swedbank. Category:Alive Category:Swedish Bank Robbers